Creepy Cryptid Friends
Creepy Cryptid Friends is a HTFF spin-off made by Buckandchuck. The main cast of the show are all monsters/cryptids. The spin-off was made because of the creators love for monsters. Most of the situations of episodes revolve around the monsters dealing with each other, usually inside old ruins,large mansions or other creepy places. While most of the characters will appear just in this spin-off, some may appear in regular episodes and regular characters may appear in their episodes. The most common crossover would be with the other spin-off "The Spook-E Crew" While some of the cast are cryptids, others are more typical monsters, like vampires or werewolves. Cast Main Cast # Susa: A gorgon who wears sunglasses to keep from turning others to stone. # Big-F: A stupid Bigfoot, who often trips over his own feet. # Wendy: A wendigo who loves to attack other characters. # Springy: Spring-Heeled Jack whose a superhero. # Nuckel: A nuckelavee who tries to be a farmer. # Bray: A werewolf with a sunny disposition..as long as the moon isn't full. # Chicky: A chickcharney who grants good or bad luck. # Nymph: A hippie nymph. # Hearty: A harpy who wants to find love. # Horns: A demon who tries to be nice, but never seems to be. # Nook: A tanuki who pulls pranks by shape-shifting. # Riceball: An eastern dragon who loves to cook. # Rinth: A Minotaur who ends up lost easily. # Fae: A Fairy who looks deceptively nice. # Mothey: A friendly mothman. # Chupie: A chupacabra with a craving for goats. # Hooty: An Owlman who does not like Mothey. # Lassie: A Loch Ness Monster who is brave and loyal to her friends. # Wiggles: A Mongolian Death Worm who secretly kills other cryptids. # Nueve: A kitsune who believes in theories. He treats each of his nine tails with luxury and passion. # Sage: A qilin who acts as the law of the show. # O'Goyle: A gargoyle who rarely shifts from his statue form. # Jersey: The athletic Jersey Devil. # Rocket: The Flatwoods monster whose best friends with Mothey and wants to go to space. Others # Generic Cryptids: They look like GTFs but may have features of cryptids. # Cultists: A group of cult members who look like GTF's in cloaks. Rinth.png|Rinth Nuckel.png|Nuckel (normal and cloakless) Wendygo.png|Wendy MOTHEY.png|Mothey Fae.png|Fae Riceball.png|Riceball Nook.png|Nook Horns.png|Horns Hearty-0.png|Hearty Nymph.png|Nymph Chicky.png|Chicky Bray.png|Bray SPRINGY.png|Springy Big.png|Big-F Susa.png|Susa chupie.png|Chupie Qilin.png|Sage Nueve.png|Nueve Ogoyle.png|O'Goyle Jersey.png|Jersey Rocket-0.png|Rocket Intro Each episode begins like the regular series, with a book opening. This book looks to be made of leather and has "Creepy Cryptid Friends" on the front. The first page of the book has the title of the episode, them the next pages has the starring roles, followed by a page for the featuring roles. The starring pages show whoever is starring with their name above them, a bunch of chicken-scratch around them and some drawings related to them. The featuring page has scribbles of the heads of those featuring with their names under each head. Locations The different, usually reoccurring locations in the show. * Spooky Forest: A forest that is the main set of the series and that appears in most episodes. * Ghost Town A seemingly abandoned town that's the other main set of the series and where most of the cast lives. * Abandoned Theater: A spooky old theater for plays that the cast hangs out at and sometimes has plays in. * Castle: A large and old castle. * Swamp/Lake: The swimming hole for the series, changes between a murky swamp to a foggy lake. * More to be added. Episodes # Closed Curtain: The debut episode that where some of the cast hangs out at the ruins of a theater. # Love Flirts: Hearty debuts by hitting on some of the males. # Pacts Of Kindness: Horns appears before a cult, but he isn't what they expect. # Mothman To a Flame: Fae tricks Mothey with lamp. # Lost and Not Found: Rinth ends up lost on a simple walk and none of the character he runs into help him out. # Beast of Play Road: The cast puts on a play and Bray is the lead... too bad the play is during a full moon. # Get Up and Goat: Nuckel has to keep his goats from being eaten by Chupie. # Give a Hoot: Hooty tries to get rid of Mothey. # A Tail Tale: Nueve becomes distressed as his tails keep getting harmed. # Lucky Charney: Big-F tries to find Chicky to improve his luck. # Sage or Murderer: The gang talk to Sage about their problems and Sage gives them "wise" guidance. Category:Spinoffs